The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device, a light emitting device package, and a lighting apparatus.
A Light Emitting Diode (LED) is typically used as a light emitting device. The LED converts electrical signals into the form of light such as infrared or visible rays by using characteristics of a compound semiconductor.
As light efficiency of a light emitting device is increased, it is used for various electrical and electronic devices such as a display device and a lighting device.